


Daniel's Desk: A Visual Exploration

by Thraesja



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Embedded Images, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraesja/pseuds/Thraesja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of objects that spent time on or in Daniel Jackson's SGC desk.  Some were there only fleetingly, others remained for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daniel's Desk: A Visual Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Idea stolen from, er, inspired by [Scraps and Scribbles](http://rigel-7.livejournal.com/85334.html?format=light) by Rigel_7.
> 
> Betaed by Amaranth Traces.

 

**Daniel's Desk**

 

* * *

 

Daniel buys this—along with $550 worth of other books during his first trip to a Barnes & Noble in over a year—for Sha’re. Once he finds her, they’ll have to stay on Earth until Kasuf reopens the Abydonian gate. The sooner Hammond and the rest of the brass are convinced she can blend in, the sooner they’ll let Daniel take her off base.

Later, he gives it to Teal’c, who wisely uses the information to mess with Jack’s head.

* * *

 

The postcard Daniel sends (from a conference on Proto-Indo-European ablauts that even he’s amazed he got the SGC to pay for) to a homesick Cassie because he can’t send her one from Hanka. Cass sends him the same image back, years later, with the inscription “Finally made it ‘home’. Thanks for always understanding.”

* * *

 

Daniel doesn’t know why he keeps a copy. He thinks it’s a reminder that where the stargate is concerned, he can never be sure of anything, not even his sanity. Then again, everyone he knows outside the program thinks he lost his mind years ago, so maybe it’s not the gate that’s the problem.

* * *

 

Despite being forgiven, Teal’c obviously feels the need to make amends. Daniel’s touched by the sentiment and doesn’t have the heart to tell him that flowers are what you use to apologize to your wife, not to apologize for killing someone else’s.

* * *

 

Daniel finds the yo-yo in Jack’s desk during the whole Edora...thing. He teaches himself to use it. Sam’s busy trying to get Jack home, and Daniel needs something, anything, to do. He gives it back when Jack returns.

While Jack’s frozen in Antarctica, Daniel opens the shoebox marked “Daniel-Just In Case” and finds it again, sitting on top of Jack’s will.

Daniel reclaims the yo-yo, but leaves the will in the box.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes into the ‘urgent’ translation, Daniel begins to realize Jack learned more Ancient during those time loops than he’d let on in the debriefing.

* * *

 

 

Robert’s last turn in their ongoing game of ‘stuff to publish when the stargate goes public’ . Daniel doesn’t return his editing suggestions before the excavation on 888 starts.

* * *

 

The sample-size bottle Daniel always keeps on hand because the sight of it makes Jack turn green and leave him in peace. Interestingly, this also works on Teal’c, though Daniel has no idea why.

* * *

 

Trust Sam to be able to find a book to prove that Daniel should have known better. He can’t help but wonder if she bought the book because he screwed up, or because Appendix E is entitled ‘Make Your Own Wormhole Time Machine’.

* * *

 

Daniel doesn’t know why Sergeant Harriman chooses his office as the hiding place, but one by one every member of the SGC comes by to sign General Hammond’s card.

* * *

 

Fancy coffee tends to disappear quickly in Daniel’s office. If he doesn’t drink it, Sam will. Only one package survives any length of time, because Sam can’t bear the thought of drinking it alone.

* * *

 

Jonas wants to borrow one of Earth’s amazing little cameras and take a sharp, coloured image of his father to keep with him. Of course, the problem is if he could do it, he wouldn’t need to.

* * *

 

The mug mysteriously appears on Daniel’s desk about three days after he and Jonas return from Anubis’s ship. Its arrival has Sam looking sick and Jack muttering about Marine heads rolling when the culprit is discovered. Daniel, on the other hand, is amused. If someone is willing to give him such a tasteless gift, it must be because they think he belongs there, which makes Daniel think that maybe they’re right.

* * *

 

Daniel makes the effort to relearn Sarah’s favourite piece when he gets her home. The first time he visits her in the recovery centre, he plays it on the ancient and out-of-tune upright in the common room. She breaks down into the tears her therapists were concerned she hadn’t been shedding. The next time he goes, she picks the melody out while he plays the rest. The next time, he brings a keyboard for her room and she plays it alone, over and over. She says that letting the music move her hands is easier than remembering to move them herself.

Daniel has no idea what to say to that.

* * *

 

At the staff Christmas party, Janet claims drinking a bunch of ‘Aztecas’ over the holidays is an old Fraiser family tradition. Daniel claims she’s making the drink up. The next morning, a well-thumbed copy appears on his desk, bookmarked on page 95 . Daniel grudgingly admits defeat and agrees to participate in the ‘tradition’ the following year. Janet gives him a wicked grin and promises to show him a hangover the likes of which he’s never seen.

Instead, he gets quietly drunk by himself.

* * *

 

In his haste to get back to Rand before things go ‘squirrelly’, Daniel forgets about the sidewalk chalk masterpiece little Aisha from next door left in his driveway. Consequently, Jack and his teammates have no idea Daniel left his car parked on the road, which is why he finds this in the box of mail awaiting his return.

* * *

 

Daniel figures that if he lets Mitchell beat him at basketball a few times, maybe the guy will get over a bit of his hero worship. Then Daniel discovers that he actually enjoys their games and stops losing. Intentionally, anyway. Mitchell’s got a hell of a hook shot.

* * *

 

The first time Daniel finds them in his desk, he starts a fifteen-minute-long argument with Vala about personal space. The second time, it’s half an hour. The third, he gives up and doesn’t bother. After that, if Vala notices that the magazines seem to update themselves for her, she’s wise enough not to mention it. Much.

* * *

 

Daniel’s annoyed as he crumples up the note. He delivers a long (and loud) lecture about appropriate behaviour in the workplace and American sexual harassment laws, but he realises it’s wasted as it becomes clear Vala doesn’t know what he’s talking about. After that, he finds himself looking askance at every female member of the SGC until Teal’c points out that the author isn’t necessarily a woman. Daniel’s not sure if Teal’c means for that to be reassuring.

* * *

 

After the Stargate Project goes public, it isn’t long before Daniel’s presented with one of these. He doesn’t know if Jack’s to blame, or if it’s Hammond, or Sam, or Mitchell, or maybe all of them together. He’s flattered that any of them would think of it, much less be able to convince Congress he deserves their Gold Medal.

He keeps it in his desk drawer. He’s not above using it to his advantage with the IOA, for all the good it does him, but he doesn’t want anyone else who comes to see him to be confronted or influenced by it.

Once in a while, though, he does take it out to look at. He thinks about Abydos, and Tollana, and Langara, and the countless worlds in this universe and others that have fallen to the Goa’uld and the Ori. Despite the chaos being caused by knowledge of the truth, he hopes there are at least a few people on Earth who realize just how lucky they are.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my Photoshop skills circa 2008.


End file.
